Hit On Anything In A Skirt
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Caitlyn and Jen exchanged a look. "Are you guys dating or something?" The blonde inquired timidly. Jonesy's arm dropped from Nikki's shoulder as if it had been on fire. "No." Nikki said plainly. ..."But you just said-" Caitlyn continued, but Nikki and Jonesy cut her off as they yelled in unison. "JUDE!" One-shot. Jikki. Set during Idol Time At The Mall


Hit On Anything In A Skirt

Summary: Caitlyn and Jen exchanged a look. "Are you guys dating or something?" The blonde inquired timidly. Jonesy's arm dropped from Nikki's shoulder as if it had been on fire.

"No." Nikki said plainly.

…

"But you just said-" Caitlyn continued, but Nikki and Jonesy cut her off as they yelled in unison.

"JUDE!"

Rating: K+

Pairing: Jonesy/Nikki

AN: God, I love this show so much! I started watching reruns I had recorded on a tape a while back, just so I could remember the whole Jonesy/Nikki concept! I love them so much… Nikki reminds me of me, she's a fan girl in secret. Shh.

Anyways, read and review please! This is technically my first 6teen story, my other crossover on my first account sucked, so I'm going with this one is the best.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

Nikki was clearly ticked; Wyatt's song was getting into the heads of the Clones and inside the heads of the Khaki Barn customers. She was in the midst of a group of mocking and put downs for crying out line! And she wasn't the ringleader.

Obviously, she actually could hate work more then on a normal basis.

Angry, she crumpled up some frilly t-shirts, tossing them in wrinkled buns haphazardly over her shoulder defiantly, disregarding the nagging of the Clones.

"Nikki!" Chrissy squeaked, a disapproving look on her face.

Nikki sent her a look that would send anyone out of the store in a fumbling, freaked out mess. She tended to have that affect on people.

"Not - a - word." She ordered through gritted teeth. Chrissy's eyes widened in a frightened way and she scurried off to Kirsten and Kristen, who were also quite petrified.

Nikki was on her last nerve.

As if on queue, Jonesy stepped in, eyeing the tension filled area with a cautious eye. Nikki was seething so much; if you looked real close you'd probably find steam billowing from her ears. The Clones however, sat curled together in a folding station, whispering silent reassurances.

"Awkward…" Jonesy commented absently, stepping over to the purple haired girl. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He teased half-heartedly, Wyatt's song lingering in her head.

Nikki looked up from the counter, gripping it tightly. "Shouldn't you be hitting on some girls in skirts?" She retorted without missing a beat.

Jonesy grimaced. "Touché'." Tipping his hat, he grinned, leaning forward. "But for the record," He spoke in a hushed tone. "I like girls in pants. Cargo pants."

Nikki scoffed, shoving his head back, a soft smile adorning her face. "Calm your pants Casanova." She forgot the shirt she had been unfolding, crossing her arms. "Hey, shouldn't you be managing Wyatt or something." She questioned, raising a pierced brow.

He grinned cheekily. "Break time?"

An idea sprung in Nikki's head and she looked over her shoulder, fixating a heavy look on the cluster of Clones.

"I'm taking a break," She barked gruffly, stepping around the counter and stalking with him out of the store.

"But Nikki-" Chrissy called after her weakly, getting no response.

Nikki only smirked when she heard them all sigh.

[OoOoOoO]

"So what movie are we going to see with the Gang [minus Wyatt]?" Nikki questioned, nudging him with her elbow, which he took as a signal to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

Gingerly, he complied. It was a casual thing for them, neither minded, and it wasn't committable. It seemed they both weren't a big fan of commitment, considering they **were** both single.

Jonesy shrugged, heading to the Multiplex with her. "We were thinking either Monster Crushing 2 or -Grimace- that new chick flick Jen and Caitlyn keep blabbing about.

Nikki groaned. "The attraction to chick flicks, I will never understand it."

"Agreed."

The pair approached Jen and Caitlyn; Nikki raising an eyebrow as she noticed their resident 'dude' was gone.

"Where's Jude?" Nikki asked, leaning a bit into Jonesy's hold instinctively.

"Over there." Jen sighed, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder. Jude was apparently arguing with someone behind the counter about his Cabob currency in exchange for a box of popcorn. He'd never learn.

Nikki shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "So, what movie are we seeing?" She said, in attempt to change the subject.

Caitlyn squealed. "I really really REALLY wanted to see 'Take Me Over The Sun'!" Jen nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"I heard Annie Hathaway was the lead!"

"Ooh!" Caitlyn awed in surprise.

"Oh my god!" Nikki cut in sarcastically. "No." Which earned a snicker from Jonesy.

Caitlyn crossed her eyebrows. "I say we should vote!"

"Fine." Nikki said. "All in favor of 'Take Me Over The Sun', raise your hand." Jen and Caitlyn complied, raising their hands high.

"Monster Crushing 2?" Jonesy added, raising his own hand, Nikki doing the same.

"It's a tie!" Caitlyn insisted in exasperation.

"Ya don't say!" The blonde sent Nikki a glare.

"What's up **your** butt?" Caitlyn pouted.

Jonesy patted Nikki's shoulder sympathetically. "Clones have been ruthless."

Nikki scowled. "That's one way to put it. All they do is worship a cardboard cutout of Wyatt and nag me all day! It's irritating! I just want to lodge some hangers into their skulls!"

"Join the club," Jen muttered. "Coach has been yelling at me non-stop! This time, I was put in the Penalty Box because my uniform was rumpled." They looked at her oddly. "What? I had just gone to the bathroom!"

"No one even comes to Lemon anymore." Caitlyn added ruefully.

Jonesy bowed his head. "A really hot chick dumped coffee on my pants." Nikki's gaze hardened.

"You probably deserved it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You flirt with anything in a skirt Jonesy." Nikki said matter-of-factly, as Caitlyn and Jen watched curiously.

"I do not!" He exclaimed.

"Do so!"

"You're not even wearing a skirt and I flirt with you occasionally!" She stared at him questionably.

Caitlyn and Jen exchanged a look. "Are you guys dating or something?" The blonde inquired timidly. Jonesy's arm dropped from Nikki's shoulder as if it had been on fire.

"No." Nikki said plainly.

"No…" Jonesy replied, biting his lip slightly.

Jen raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really?"

Nikki snorted. "He flirts with anyone. No one could hold him down."

"But you just said-" Caitlyn continued, but Nikki and Jonesy cut her off as they yelled in unison.

"JUDE!"

[OoOoOoO]

"This is so unfair." Caitlyn complained as they all got in line for Monster Crushing 2, Jen and her doing it a bit more grudgingly then everyone else.

Nikki rolled her eyes, as Jonesy chimed in, "It so is!"

Caitlyn sent him a dirty look, "You knew that Jude would agree with you guys."

"Your point?" Nikki smirked smugly as Jonesy chuckled.

"You're a girl! Aren't you supposed to like chick flicks?" She asked.

Nikki shrugged. "I don't mind them, I just really don't like Annie Hathaway."

"It's true." Jonesy grimaced. "One time she almost broke the screen of my television when the chick appeared on a make-up commercial." Nikki glared at him.

"You hid the remote so I couldn't change the channel!" She insisted.

Jonesy smiled sheepishly. "It was funny." Nikki scowled, and they all finally made it to the beginning of the line, handing the tickets to the Usher who pointed to theater 13, which was ironic considering they were seeing a monster movie.

Taking their seats, of course Jonesy sat next to Nikki, Jude next to her, then Caitlyn and Jen, who were busy talking about the box office reviews for the movie they had wanted to see.

Watching the opening credits intently, Nikki tapped Jonesy on the leg to grab his attention, "I'm going to get something to drink, save my seat." She insisted. The theater was pretty full, and she didn't want some bozo stealing her place.

Jonesy waved her off, "Calm down, I know how to handle it." He stated, staring mindlessly at the screen. Nikki rolled her eyes, before maneuvering her way through and walking up to get a soda.

Having been so immersed in watching the beginning, Jonesy failed to notice the newcomer, who plopped down right next to him. The man was rather overweight, and his arms were bundled with many different candy coated goodies and was sniffing and snorting a bit.

He turned his head, grimacing and shifted over and slid in Nikki's seat. He didn't want popcorn and Mike and Ike's being tossed all over him.

When Nikki returned, she groaned, sliding over and seeing Jonesy in her seat. "Get out." She ordered, giving him a stern look. He turned his head, swallowing. "Huh?"

She pointed at him, and then to his empty seat, "Out of my seat."

Jonesy sent a sideways glance to the guy next to it and shook his head. "No way." Nikki cringed at the guy and instead, moved Jonesy's hands off his lap and sat down on it, wiggling around until she made herself comfortable.

His eyes widened, as did the eyes of their friends.

"W-What are you doing!?" Jonesy asked, clearly nervous.

"Making myself comfortable." She said simply, leaning against him. He let his hands curl around her waist a bit, steadying her. She was pretty lightweight, thankfully.

"B-But-"

"You stole my seat Casanova, you can deal with the consequences." He shook his head, refocusing on the movie, ignoring the blush creeping on his cheeks.

Nikki sipped at her soda, before tilting her head and looking at him, smirking, before whispering, "Just be thankful I didn't wear a skirt, or you **would** be having a problem."

And if it was possible, he turned an even brighter shade of red.

Jen nudged Caitlyn, muttering in a whisper, "Sometimes they're both so oblivious."

Caitlyn smiled. "I think it's cute."

"Give them a few days," Jude cut in, grinning. "It'll happen. I bet ya five bucks it happens in a week."

Jen smirked, "I bet it will happen within the next few days."

"You're on dude." Jude nodded.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and looked over at the two, who were busy talking in hushed tones, Jonesy grinning like a fool, and a small smile perking up the corners of Nikki's lips.

Even the most observant people could be oblivious to happiness.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: I winged the ending. I'm not too great with endings. BUT, please tell me what you think! I loved it! It was adorable to me! Excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. I apologize in advance.

Reviews are VERY appreciated.

~Nat


End file.
